CLOUDS TRUTH !
by shadow35
Summary: The begining saga of how Cloud ties in with Kindom Hearts PLEASE R AND R
1. THE DEATH OF CLOUD?

CLASH! The sound of Cloud's buster sword and Sephiroth's masamune rang throughout the battle arena. It had been two years since Cloud and the gang beat Sephiroth, but somehow he came back. "So Cloud, are you ready for my real power?" "Go ahead do your worst." Cloud said, with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Sephiroth then yelled out, "Sin Harvest," and Cloud suddenly felt very weak and was barely able to hold onto his sword when. Crash! Down came the masamune completely shattering Cloud's buster sword Cloud looked at his sword then up at Sephiroth just as he was about to stab the masamune through Cloud when saw say out of the corner of his eye Barret who unleashes a full hail storm of his hand gun killing Sephiroth but alas, he was to late the sword drove right through Cloud's heart and everything went black.  
  
Cloud awoke at what appeared to be a dining room with a huge table and some dishes, it seemed that someone was about tot have dinner. "Well your finally awake well I dont know if you could call it that because on earth I believe that you call this the eternal sleep. Said a voice from behind Cloud. He turned around and saw a man, blue in color and seemed to omitting fire. "Where am I?" Cloud asked. "Welcome to hell buddy." Said the blue man. Cloud couldn't believe what he heard how could he be in hell when he did so much good on earth? " Your probably wondering why you are down here well first I guess I should tell you who I am. Names Hades lord of the dead hi how ya doing?" Cloud then said " names cloud, I want to know right now why I am down here?" Hades walked over to the table and said " first shouldn't we have something to eat?" Cloud just then realized how hungry he was he sat down and enjoyed all the good food that he had back at home.  
  
After the meal the table disappeared and in its place appeared a throne for Hades and a couch for Cloud " OK" Hades grunted " time to get to business. He sat down in the throne then commanded that Cloud sit down on the couch." I have recently been having this problem." Hades started. " You see, there is this guy, names Hercules and he has been giving me a lot of trouble lately." "And you want me to get rid of him." Cloud interrupted. " What's in it for me?" Hades responded " I will give you unlimited power you will be unstoppable." Cloud looked at him and said " I have power, the thing I want more than anything is revenge." Just then Cloud remembered about Aeries "I also want to find Aeries." Hades smiled and said " you drive a hard bargain but sure all you have to do is sign this and you get what you want if I get what I want, but to make sure I do get what I want I am going to have to take your soul but you I will give you power you will be unstoppable" A piece of parchment and a pen appeared in Hades hand the writing on the paper was illegible but Cloud signed it anyway thinking about how he was going to get back at Sephiroth and find Aeries at the same time. Hades took the paper and smiled an evil grin. Then Cloud remembered one important element. He had no weapon. 


	2. Cloud gets a new weapon?

Cloud looked over at Hades a little tint of fear and confusion in his mako eyes. "What am I supposed to do about a weapon?" He asked. In Hades hand appeared the Masamune" I think this weapon would be satisfactory for you." He said as he smiled. Cloud was a bout to grab the beautiful weapon, when a very familiar voice came from the other side of the room." I believe that belongs to me." The Masamune flew out of Hades hand and into the awaiting hands of Sephiroth. Cloud backed away slowly as Sephiroth approached Hades and said with his evil grin." You promised me that I would be unstoppable, that I would have unbeatable power. But yet here I am again!" Cloud could tell that Hades was feeling a little uneasy but he played it like he was cool and said, " Sephy buddy good to see ya." Sephiroth drew the sword and was about to puncture Hades' neck but Hades quickly said " Fine ill give you what you want but make sure that you do what I asked for understand." " Yes I do" Sephy said with a sarcastic smile. Hades made a gun shape out of his thumb and pointer finger, pointed it at Sephy and then a beam came out. Sephy began to omit a strange greenish glow and after a few seconds Hades redirected the beam and Cloud who did the same. Both of them began immediate changes their clothes became darker and they each sprouted a dark wing on their backs." You two are now my angels of destruction" Hades laughed. Sephiroth looked at Cloud gave him a twisted smile and said " We will meet again soon I hope it is a better battle then our last." Then in a flash of light he was gone.  
  
"DAMN!" Yelled Hades. "I didn't think that he would realize that he would have that much power. With him out there I don't know what he could do." "Let me take care of it" Cloud said. "Wait I don't have a weapon yet" Immediately next to Hades appeared the broken buster sword. " I can fix it" Hades said, "and I will fill it with more power then it had before." Cloud liked the sound of it so he wanted Hades to fix it but Hades said that it would take a few hours and that Cloud should get some sleep because the next day they would head out to Olympus Coliseum. Cloud really wanted to know why they were going there but he knew that he could not find out from Hades and he would have to wait until tomorrow to find out. He then turned in for a rest.  
  
During the middle of the night Cloud heard a strange humming noise coming from the dining room. He went to investigate and saw in the middle of the room his sword. It was in its full form yet it was covered in bandages. Is this some kind of joke? Cloud thought." "The door to darkness will open soon." Came a mysterious voice from behind Cloud he turned around to see what appeared to be a man in a cloak. " Who are you?" Cloud asked. "I am the bringer of darkness." Said the man. Cloud brought his sword into a ready position. " Ill ask you again, who are you" The man responded. "One who knows nothing, can understand nothing" Just before Cloud was about to say something but the man said, " beware the keyblade." And in a flash the man was gone. Cloud sat down and wondered what the heck this all meant and why it is him that has to do all this. It seemed to be only a hour when Hades appeared and said "okay buddy time to go, better hang onto your hats" "I don't have a ha-" but he was cut off as Hades and Cloud disappeared and Clouds word yet again went black. 


End file.
